Tango De La BOW
by yamiishot
Summary: Trade fic with Relics-Angel on DeviantART. WeskerxOC Kyoko


-1The first time they'd danced, she'd felt a whirlwind of emotions thrill her infected body to the core, her toxic blood rising to the challenge and drive her towards the being she could never hope to out-step in this deadly challenge. She'd done her best, but her best had been deflected, countered, and used to blind her weak spot, the blasted single eye.

The first time they'd danced on the roof above the sprawling city of Paris, he'd held back to draw out the encounter, delighting that there was another like him, even as she'd bitten down on his wrist, watching her eye widen as she'd realised from the taste of his blood what he was, revelling in her confused expression.

The second encounter was a short, sweet tango, in which he was introduced to the nearest wall, courtesy of her fast actions. She fled from him then, the little human hovering ahead

Their third was harshly interrupted by pathetic humans with their brittle spines and stinging bullets.

--

Their newest dance surprised even him.

Emotions flared at the sight of each other, tempers and libidos rising higher than how they could be beaten back, ending in either a quickstep to the bed or foxtrots in opposite directions, each nursing wounds, feeling less happier than before.

--

One day, the observers could take things no longer.

They beseeched him to do something about it, to stop the fighting and just hook up already.

He questioned how to do it.

The red head laughed. A dance, he said. Get her to dance.

He'd almost sent the teenager pirouetting into a steel wall.

--

Perhaps something needed to be done, he thought as he cleaned the blood from his pale face. It was getting far too messy.

--

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. He had asked, on a whim, just to see her laugh in his face…when instead she'd blushed ever so slightly and agreed, curious as to what he had prepared.

--

He was in a tux, his customary sunshades slipped into a pocket, standing by the door, waiting silently, tapping his foot to a beat in his mind. The black looked good on him making his eyes stand out, his skin paler and his blonde hair lighter.

A rustle at the top of the stairs and his ears locked onto it, ordering him to turn and see it's creator.

She was beautiful. He couldn't take his mutated eyes from her form, admiring how the emerald green dress clung to her form, becoming loose and more ball gown like as it slipped away form her hips. He was entranced, and for the first time in his life…couldn't speak.

Beautifully pale, soft yet fierce, her hair done up but with a large section covering up the eye patch. He noted it was of the same emerald colour.

She reached the bottom and waited as he opened the door without saying a word, letting her through into the hall.

--

On his orders, it had been redecorated faster than he could run, and now they stood in the middle of what could only be described as a dancing hall. Still no words had been exchanged. There was no need for them here.

He clicked his finger - gloved, she noticed, always gloved - and suddenly music started. A slow waltz. He took a step forwards and set a hand on her waist, taking her right hand in his left, pulling her slightly closer.

He asks if she's ever danced before, she says she can't remember.

He guides her through the steps slowly, and she learns them fast. With a flutter of her heart, she realises she's enjoying herself. She allows a small smile and lets herself be swept away in his strong arms. Perhaps, just this one time, she could relax…

--

I hate to end it there, but darling Relics-Angel seems to have forgotten to upload more than three chapters of the story so I have nothing else to really go on…So for your reading pleasure, I present you an amusing outtake:

--

Steve peeked around the door, snickering as he watched the two BOW's waltz to the music. Krauser was behind him, trying to see over his head. Unfortunately, Steve had put on a growth spurt, so eventually (three seconds of it really) he grabbed the ginger's head and pushed it down.

"Move it again and I'll break it."

"Like to see you try, JK."

Krauser growled and made to grab the boy's head but a cough behind him stopped him. He turned, seeing Ada. She winked at him and handed him a CD. "Steve'll know what to do with it." she murmured, sneaking off again.

He stared after her for a moment then at the CD. It was blank. He shrugged, turned back to Steve and gave the teen's ass a solid kick to get his attention.

"OW! What the hell?!" Steve spin round, ready to pounce on the other and maim him a little when Krauser shoved the CD in his face.

"Present from Ada."

"Yes!" he hissed, grinning as he snatched it. "Perfect timing." he glanced at Krauser. "Ready to laugh?"

"I'm wondering if I should be worried about my job."

Steve ignored him and snuck inside the hall, ducking behind some large boxes, fleeing to the CD player. He waited for the right moment as the song ended and switched CD's, pressing play before fleeing back to Krauser.

"Gonna tell me what was on that CD?"

"Nope, just watch."

The instrumental started and Wesker hesitated in his steps, frowning. Then the lyrics started.

"_Tale as old as time-"_

Krauser groaned and hid his face. "Please tell me you didn't-"

"I did." Steve chortled, watching as Wesker stopped dancing and turned to the door. "Hey, which one's Beauty, and which one's Beast?" he burst out laughing, barely noticing as Krauser fled.

"_Unexpectedly…"_

He frowned when he suddenly found himself staring right at Wesker's very annoyed face. "I heard you. I did try to ignore you both but that compact disk was the last straw!"

"…Should I start running?"

"Fast."

END


End file.
